Various network-based search applications allow a user to enter search terms and receive a list of search results. Such applications commonly use ranking algorithms to ensure that the search results are relevant to the user's query. For example, some systems rank such results based on reliability and safety of the search result or location of the user and search result. These services may also provide business listings in response to a particular search query.
The business listing search results, or data identifying a business, its contact information, web site address, and other associated content, may be displayed on a map such that a user may identify which businesses are located within a particular area. The map may be constructed using data that identifies roads, buildings, points of interest and natural features such as waterways and wooded areas. The data for constructing the map may be provided from different sources. For example, road data may be accessed from one particular source and building data may be accessed from a different source. The different sources of the map data may result in a misalignment between the data. Accordingly, when the map is constructed, a building may incorrectly appear on the map to be in the middle of a road.